Outcome data from this study of hereditary breast and ovarian cancer families offered BRCA1/2 testing suggest that family relationships may be adjusted around the decision to be tested and upon receipt of genetic test results. Mode of counseling also may have had a desired effect on psychological distress. Those participants undergoing a problem-solving counseling interaction seemed to have less distress at 6-9 months beyond getting test results. Three papers are currently being written for publication on psychological distres, impact on family relationships and on risk perception.